compediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Teniel Djo
The Journal of Teniel Djo A journal kept by Eidola leader Teniel Djo, it tracks her activity and thoughts. (6/14/04 3:04 am) Dear journal, today was fruitful. Caught Midge Cellewan very neatly. Offered ship, he displayed interest, haggled price, suggested we use an Eidola member as middleman, he agreed. Could not believe Midge still deals with Eidola, we have ripped off CSA more times than God. All in all a v. good day. Even drew picture of what how I feel like Doctor said I should. Today's earnings: -Assassin Corvette (approx 23 mil) -12 million credits cash -JM-5000 (approx 600k) That sexy Khan fellow I mentioned yesterday is still aboard my ship, can't help but quiver with excitement just looking at him. In other news, George Dubya, a Bothan and John Howard are also aboard my ship. Fear Bothan may be most intelligent of the 5 of us. (6/20/04 5:54 am) Today received v. bad news. Seems CSA is not only group that can't figure out Eidola's purpose. Vel Koon, esteemed Jedi and hopeful entrepeneur, apparently thinks Bruce Spear Jr is 5 star trader and sent him 5 million credits for something. Where do people come up with these things? Must be spice. In other news, v. pissed at RA and Bryce. Seems some people insist on wasting hours of your time simply because they have nothing better to do with boring lives. Some people really suck. (6/22/04 12:58 am) Dear Diary, Today was sad, pretty cabinboy did not flirt at all! If this keeps up, he will soon find transfer off Gr�inne Ni Mh�ille onto one of those dirty ships Max has! Only solace for day is that CSA/Myorzo once again proved their stupidity, one of their traders named Jerder approached me asking me to sell him stocks. I guess you can figure out the end of that story easily. Felt sorry for him kinda, being in CSA/Myorzo must be so taxing on young brains...gave him back partial refund with warning that Teniel Djo and CSA do not mix. I would be proud of self for that public service, except know it is empty and hollow...CSA traders will always trade with me :( Felt I should give something back to CSA/Myorzo though, so made them a new logo! www.thepiratethreat.com/~teniel/ya.JPG (6/23/04 6:09 pm) Dear Diary, Today was v. frustrating. Not only does it seem Bruce has no interest in me, apparently he was flirting with an impressionable teenager online, pretending to be female! Surely I can have Bruce caught for soliciting flirtations with 15 year old males online or something...and yet, would be v. sad for Bruce, and I do love him so. Am torn, cannot turn him in and lose him forever, and yet do not want him to continue describing bikini tans to convince mindless hormone-driven boys to send him payment first. Oh, completely unrelated note, apparently another CSAer got ripped off, this time called "Andy Brooks", something about him buying an AT-PT for 25k...details are still sketchy, but Bruce has promised he will make all known in time. Hope that Bruce was not cheating on me, with this Andy hussy, downright hate people like that. Notable quotes of his included; 17:55 i work for the CSA though and i know you hate them and 18:01 zorran will proberlly crucify me if i get robbed Guess will wait to see if his prediction comes true, in meantime must leave, have just heard rumour that another pirate has commed my ship with news that his hijacking was successful, must go doublecheck with him. (6/27/04 8:51 pm) Dear Diary, You may remember last month I wrote about a sensationalist theft in which I bankrupted the Imperial Remnant's only weapons manufacturer, III. Its leader at the time was Durand, and he immediately ran to the admins and claimed I hacked his computer and insisted I be banned for robbing him. Well today was weird, he came and asked me if he could buy back the stuff I stole...maybe hoping I didn't realise he'd lied to the admins about me...anyways, he agreed to send first...well, no need to elaborate on what happened next. Diary, life is worrying, world seems to be getting dumber and dumber, I mean, lie to admins to try and get someone banned...then go trade with them? I checked Zoltar's Dictionary of Mental Health and it says that IQ cannot be a negative number, but sometimes I wonder.... (7/5/04 6:23 pm) Dear Diary; Sorry I haven't updated you in a while, it just seems like I've been so busy lately I haven't had time. Let's see, there was the squad of TIE Interceptors out at Coruscant we hijacked, then Vodo himself decided to message me threatening me with "immediate death" if I ever went near the Core again...things have been rather tame since then I suppose, Max wandered into the Core to hijack 12 more TIEs while Vodo was busy...but he is Emperor, I can understand if he's too busy to notice. What else is new, oh, I am also inside the Core currently, I'm at Kiin picking up the remnants of that awful failed allegiance between Eidola and Malebranche, that turned out horribly for all involved. Also got to hear about how Alexander Tylger, of all people, somehow had an ISD fall into his lap. I can't for the life of me think how he got ahold of that, but oh well. I've had more and more people sending first to me recently for some reason, some I rip off, some I don't...still, I *am* curious about all of this. However in bad news, it seems Bruce has had more successful thefts than I have since my last update...how embarrassing. Anyways, rumor has it that Venom Kazvar (II, for those who don't remember his erm...father, of the same name) has returned to the game albeit briefly, so I must once again return to my comms array and go berate him for being such a sexually frustrated annoyance. (7/10/04 1:53 am) Dear Diary, That annoyance Jerder apparently returned today, back from his theft of all Rothana Engineering's crap...so obviously you're thinking "Hrm, the guy seems to understand what theft is, he's probably too streetsmart to get ripped off". But it's not true, with about 20 minutes talk I was able to convince him to give me 12 Y-Ties, a CR, 2 mil cash and a Y-Wing...it was even one of the cool Y-Wings. Eidola has so much crap now, I don't know what to do with it all, I'm thinking I may start giving newbies entire squadrons of uglies when they join, I've just got so many. In other news, posted a GNS today to help out Imperial pilots who didn't get paid this month, 2 have already applied and been paid and it's only been about an hour. I was actually surprised at how low their salaries were, so it was no problem quadrupling it for them...it still came out to less than I give the average newb. Ouch, poor guys. Anyways, Jeric said he's making a salad for dinner tonight, so I'd better go check he hasn't lit the galley on fire or anything, later! ~Teniel (7/11/04 4:46 pm) Dear Diary, Sorry to update so often, I guess the world's collective IQ must be slipping, probably something to do with ice caps melting. Anyways, I returned to Remus Drax, one of the people I screwed out of Malebranche, today. See, last month I'd offered to sell him a faction for 20 million, but he was too bright, said he knew I was a thief, people warned him I was robbing him, all of that. I just sighed and shrugged it off, but today I offered him a faction for 2 million and he pounced on it :) I am so glad none of these people are in Eidola. (7/13/04 3:24 am) Dear Diary, Am v. tired after long fight with Imperials, cannot write much, read the GNS to hear how I stole a TIE Fighter. Hugs and Kisses ~Teniel (7/29/04 7:23 am) Dear Diary, Got bored today during long hypertravel towards Coruscant. Made a new signature to mark the official end to our first concentrated campaign (Techncially it ended a while ago, I know, but Diary, I've been busy!). Anyways, really no other updates right now, I don't remember what I last told you about, last thing I can remember was a couple days ago when Crimson Fleet "bought" an AT-PT off me and agreed to send first. Honour among thieves, ha! If you are competition to Eidola, you deserve to be crushed by Eidola. Oh @#%$, that's the bell for elevenses. Will tell you more later! ~Teniel (7/29/04 2:16 pm) Dear Diary, Was woken from sleep in cabin of Teta #1 by strange sounds. Quickly throwing a cape around my shoulders to conceal my bedclothes I cautiously turned on the lights in the room while brushing against the silent alarm. Began examining spacious bedroom suite for source of odd noise, cautiously opening all cupboards, afraid of finding Kouhons or something of the like. Diary, you will not believe this, as I finish circumfrence of room I find myself drawing back the drapes covering the starport windows in the suite...and there is that creepy old guy Vodo Bonias in a spacesuit knocking on the window, holding up a sign reading "Teniel, please I've really changed this time!". Kriffing hell! I've gone so far as to get 7 different restraining orders against him and still he thinks he can just stalk me for his perverse pleasure. Of course by this time my garrison had arrived and were in fits of laughter keeled over the canopy bed, rolling on the floor and pressing their faces against the transparisteel window next to him. I guess we've all had about enough of him that it's actually funny the way he tags along. Pirate Dequranii actually started referring to him as "the groupie" last time we saw him at Thyferra. Anyways, so now we've got this impotent old man in a spacesuit stuck to our windowpane, we're due to leave in 18 minutes and it doesn't look like he's going to let go of the ship. I actually suggested we just put the Teta into her flightpath with Vodo still clinging onto the side, but apparently my entire kriffing bridge crew is just too in love with the old guy to let me kill him. Simple things amuse simple minds I suppose. *sighs* Anyways, to make a long story somewhat shorter, we noticed the Phantom Lord parked just a few clicks from our current location, so my men agreed to let me have him removed by force from my bedroom window. 6 of them went onto the hull in spacesuits with long broomhandles and literally forced him to lose his grip on my bedroom window. Last I saw he was floating back towards his Interceptor, the cardboard sign waving plaintively in the empty space. (8/1/04 12:03 am) Dear Diary, Today I got in a rather ugly fight with Bruce over the direction of Eidola. See, he insists our future lies in prostitution and I can't help but think that with the company discounts the Black Pearl's crew would receive, we wouldn't end up making any profit hiring our own prostitutes back for free =\ In other news, the Imperial Remnant apparently just can't stop giving me ships!!! Not that I'm complaining, but y'know, we can really only afford so many docking bays =\ Will ask politely if next time they will give me a ship with a docking bay perhaps, to even things out. :D Details are simply that Luke Sabreshaft decided to go against the Imperial Code and trade with Eidola despite the Remnant strictly ordering their men not to associate with Eidola in any way. So much for intelligence among the troops :\ Oh well, I suppose he hopefully learned his lesson now, won't be one of the repeat customers. I saw an old-time Imperial holovid though, back from before the days of the Remnant forces. It kinda reminds me of this situation...while no, okay it doesn't, but it's still funny as hell. atomfilms.shockwave.com/c...amp;brand= Anyways diary, must now gloat to Bruce that I have had 3 cons in 3 days, and he hasn't had a single succesful one in that time :) ---- At this point, Teniel's ezboard journal fell into obscurity. Later, she revived the traditition of a public journal on the Darkness forums ---- Category:JournalsCategory:The Journal of Teniel Djo